


First Kiss (Scen. 1)

by Coconber



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coconber/pseuds/Coconber
Summary: Super short fic about one possible scenario of a first kiss between Hank and Connor.





	First Kiss (Scen. 1)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mini fic based off of [this artwork](http://oyonok.tumblr.com/post/178498674041/) by [oyonok](http://oyonok.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Please check out their other art as well!
> 
>  
> 
> I'm pretty rusty and just getting back into writing, so I apologise for any awkward phrasing, etc.

"Hank."

 "Hm?"

 They are all alone in the dark back-alley, between dirty house walls and dumpsters. Hank's mind is occupied with trying to figure out how their perp escaped through this dead-end, or so it seems. Connor's... not so much. Even though he knows he should be focusing on the case, he finds his eyes wandering over to Hank every too often, scanning his profile. There is something he's been wanting to do for a while now, and this scenario offers enough privacy should his plan succeed, and enough space for Hank to back away should it not. Logically, Connor is pretty sure that Hank reciprocates his feelings. His behavioural patterns and physical responses when he is around Connor indicate as much. But Connor can't help the sliver of uncertainty and anxiety that creeps its way into his usually carefully calculated thought process. He'll have to get used to that. It's the price that comes with being human, he supposes.

 "Hank." Connor says more firmly, puts his hand on Hank's shoulder and spins him towards him, finally grabbing his attention. Hank looks at him, puzzled, suddenly torn away from his own deep thinking. Connor steps closer to him and cups Hank's face with his hands. He registers wariness and anxiety in the gaze that fixes itself on him.

 His voice is quiet when he asks.

 "Hank... can I kiss you?"

 His eyes flick from Hank's eyes to his lips and back up.

 Hesitance, uncertainty, sadness.

 "Connor, I… I don't..."

 But he doesn't move away, he just searches Connor's face with his eyes. For what, Connor doesn't know. He keeps his whole being focused on Hank, though, he tries to reassure him with his touch, with the love and want he is hoping his facial expression is able to convey.

 And then Hank's gaze stops. He sighs and closes his eyes, and when he opens them again Connor can see his own emotions mirrored in them: love, want. Hank shuffles closer to him.

 "Fuck it", he says, and then his lips are on Connor's, his left arm wraps around Connor and pulls him closer until their bodies are pressed against each other, his right hand gently cups Connor's face before sliding back into his hair. Their kiss deepens and Connor's processors stutter.

 Kissing Hank feels good, so good. Connor takes in every sensation, the taste of his mouth, the feel of his slightly chapped lips and the scratchiness of his beard against his skin, the warmth emanating from Hank's body, his elevated heart rate.

 Notifications pop up in the back of his mind, but Connor shoves them all aside. This is HIS moment. His and Hank's alone.


End file.
